The Diamond Sisters
by kirstykat31
Summary: Lucy and Kirsty wake up in the middle of Zone 2 with no idea who they are or what they're doing there. When Party Poison realises that things may be to late, can they continue their mission? MCR Danger Days fanfic.
1. Prologue

**The Diamond Sisters**

**Prologue**

Slowly regaining consciousness, I could feel the heat of the desert sun beating down onto my pale skin. I lifted my hand to check if my sunglasses were still on, if my eyes were exposed to direct sunlight, I would be blinded for a few hours instantly, my retina's had been damaged. They weren't on me.

Turning over in search for them, I tried to think of why I was here. Where was I? I didn't even have a clue where I was apart from the fact I was in the middle of a desert with my best friend, Lucy, because of the hard ground and intense heat. Rolling around on the floor, I managed to knock into her and wake her up.

"Dude! What's up?" She yelled.

"I can't find my sunglasses, are hey near you?" I asked. Lucy stood up and handed me them. I placed them over my eyes and I could finally observe what was around me. Next to us were two broken motorbikes, one purple and one blue, that looked as if a truck had ran them over. A leather jacket with a logo on the back of it lay strewn on the floor where Lucy was just lying; I was guessing it was hers. Around us, there was only sand. Panicking, I paced around a little, looking for some indication of why we were here. Lucy had the same idea; she walked the other way, looking along the floor for anything.

"This looks like the Californian desert, but why would we be here?" Lucy asked. I shrugged my shoulders before noticing something on the ground. Two dog tags. Picking them up carefully as if they would break at my touch, I showed them to Lucy. They both read almost the same thing.

_Killer Diamond. "Never let them take you alive." _The first one read.

_Juicy Diamond "Stay beautiful, Keep it Ugly." _The other followed. Lucy read them and placed the second one around her neck. It must have been hers, Juicy is something I'd called her in high school, but why was it on a dog tag? I placed the one that said "Killer Diamond" on and felt a surge of relief wash through me. Confused, I turned around to check the landscape again. Lucy stood in the same spot, staring out into the distance. She had picked up the jacked and draped it over her "Panic! At the Disco" t-shirt, her boots matching her usual look perfectly. We were both wearing black skinny jeans and after I brushed the dust off of myself, I realised that I was wearing an "All Time Low" t-shirt on with a black leather jacket too.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her, she simply stared over my shoulder. Slowly, I turned around.

Looking us both up and down, a man stood in front of us. I gasped silently at the shock of seeing somebody else here and his eyes immediately met mine. He was wearing a blue jacket and grey jeans which suited him really well. His hair was dyed a deep red and he worse sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"Kirsty? Lucy?" He asked, I recognised his voice from somewhere despite the fact I don't recall seeing him before. We both nodded.

"Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's my first bit of my first Killjoy story. Hope you liked it XD Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Party Poison

**Chapter 1 – Party Poison**

Neither Lucy nor I know why we followed this guy, but something about him made us feel as if we had known him for years. Currently, we were both sat in the back seat of a car he had lead us too. Lucy's blonde hair was blowing slightly as she attempted to clip her fringe to the side again. Nobody spoke at all until the man driving slowed down and turned around to face us.

"I suppose they erased everything from your memories to do with killjoys?" He asked. Lucy turned to me, her eyes filled with questions.

"What's a killjoy?" She said, we must have sounded so stupid.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I may as well explain now before Dr. Death Defying fills you in."

"Look, you have the wrong people; I need to get home to my son, Phoenix." Lucy said sternly. The guy laughed slightly.

"You're son was taken and that's why you're out here. He was taken by Better Living Industries and you've been out here for almost a year trying to get him back. You and Kirsty were trained by my team 3 years ago, but you've changed so much that we hardly recognised you. Show Pony had told Dr. Death Defying that you'd had an encounter with some Draculoids and they'd wiped your memory." He said.

"That doesn't explain why I'm here, I mean, I know who Lucy is but why am I with her. And who are you?" I asked him.

"You mean you don't remember me at all?"

"No, should I?"

"Never mind, call me Party Poison. You're here because you're scared that the Draculoids are going to take over your home country, Ireland, and force your family to join them."

"That actually makes sense, you've always had pride in your country." Lucy laughed. I shifted down in my seat and closed my eyes for a few minutes. Images played through my mind like an old film and slowly, I felt myself drift off to sleep.

"_Kirsty!" I heard a voice yell, he was panicking again. Through the blinding light that was now my vision, I could make out somebody running to me._

"_You were shot pretty well there, Lucy took your sunglasses clean off! You should be able to see in a few minutes, the sun's not that bright today." Another voice said from across the training ground._

"_Yea, looks like we'll both be able to come with you lot now!" I cheered. Victory at last. We could finally fight._

I woke up again with a slight headache.

"I've got to say to you both though; you have to be pretty brave to take on that amount of Draculoids on your own. Even if you didn't make it out fully unscratched, what you did was epic." Poison said, he was starting to sound happy for once. Coming closer, I could see a diner. Lucy had noticed it too and we both recognised it from somewhere. When the car skied to a halt, Poison got out and walked over to a guy that was waiting for him. Studying him carefully, I guessed that he was the man that Poison was talking about. Dr. Death Defying. Climbing out of the car, Lucy and I made our way over to him too.

"Killer. Juicy." He nodded at us, we stood looking awkwardly. Surely he would know that we didn't know a think about anything.

"You've probably gathered now but Kirsty's killer and Lucy's Juicy." Poison confirmed. It was true, we'd guessed that already. Dr. Death Defying held out his hand for us both to shake. Carefully, I took in his appearance and tried to recall where I knew him from. Hastily, we followed him to a seat in the diner. Sitting down next to Lucy, my mind started to drift to some memories that had been hidden in the back of my mind.

"_Go out there and get them!" Dr. Death Defying cheered. His eyes were filled with joy and worry; we all knew there was a little chance of us surviving this battle without a scratch._

"So, be honest with me, do you recognise me at all?" He asked us. Surprisingly, we both nodded. Poison looked even glummer as he stared at the floor, probably upset that we still had no idea who he was. Smiling, Dr. Death spoke to us again.

"Well, I know it's confusing now, but your bodies are already fighting off the memory reversal. In a few hours, maybe days, you should remember everything you don't know now. We've decided that until you remember again, we'll train you so that if we're under attack then you will have some idea of what to do." He smiled. Poison's eyes lit up suddenly and met mine again. I don't know why, but I felt a strange urge to hug him.

"Come on, I think you better meet the others."


	3. Jet Star

**Chapter 2 – Jet Star**

We followed Poison around to the back of the diner where three other guys were stood. They were dressed in almost the same clothes. The closes one to me had dark hair that fell to his shoulders. His jacket was also black, like mine, with a few yellow stripes on the shoulders and a logo of a green face with an X through the left eye. Smiling, he turned to us.

"The Diamond Sisters return!" He clapped.

"Not exactly, their memories were wiped, just like we expected." Poison sighed, "But it should all come flooding back to them in a few days."

"Ah, well until you remember who I am, call me Fun Ghoul." The guy that was stood near me said, "This is Kobra Kid" Ghoul finished, waving his hand over to the guy stood next to him. The guy in question turned around, his face fixed into a crown. His hair was blonde and shorter at the sides and he was wearing a red jacket with a snake's head on the back. Before turning back to continue working on a motorbike, he gave us a little wave.

"And this is-"Ghoul started before Lucy cut him off.

"Jet Star." She said. She must have been right because all four men turned around in surprise. I was guessing that the man Lucy had just mentioned was the one stood furthest away, he was the only one that hadn't been named before now. He had a huge afro and a black jacket. Even his sunglasses were darkened.

"Yea, I'm Jet Star." He said, "Looks like Juicy's finally getting her memory back!"

I stood there staring at the men. Surely if Lucy was getting her memory back, I would be too.

"Well come on, we'll take you somewhere safe on the bikes so we can train you how to shoot." Ghoul said, helping me onto the back of his motorbike. A wave of fear washed over me as he started the engine and I clutched onto his waist for dear life. To my left, Lucy was sat with Kobra Kid. Drifting for miles, we eventually came to a stop in a completely barren patch of desert.

"All right. Let's get this straight. We are only training for a quarter of an hour. When you leave these bikes, you will stand over there and wait. I do not want this training turning sour." Jet Star sang, making the others laugh. Dismounting the bike, walked over to where he had motioned before Poison began to tell us about the weapons wed be using.

"These were your guns, you designed them yourselves before you lost your memory and I picked them up near where I found you both. The trigger is here..." he pointed, "and usually these guns will stun your opponent. However, if you shoot them from a very close range, it could kill them. Luckily, we've modified these guns for the purpose of this training. If you were to shoot me now, the worst that would happen is that I'm paralysed for a few hours." He finished as he threw us our weapons and somehow, surprisingly, we had caught them.

"NO!" Lucy gasped before falling to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

Her past returned.


	4. Memories are Forgotten?

**Chapter 3 – Memories are Forgotten?**

**Lucy's POV**

Crap. I remembered everything. I had married a guy named Julian and he betrayed me. He had taken Phoenix with him to B/L Ind. He'd even killed our other son, Elliot, because he wasn't strong enough to survive the intense training that Draculoids usually have to go through. Immediately, I remembered all that I had learnt before that involved combat and as I stood up, I disarmed the guys in a flash.

"I remember!" I cheered. Although the pain of it was remembering, it didn't beat the feeling of being normal again. "You're Ray!" I yelled over to Jet Star.

"Welcome back old friend." He said, "It's good to have you here again."

I turned to where Kirsty was still stood, half expecting her to remember too, when another wave of pain attacked my nerves. Stumbling to the floor, the pain entrapped me in its fiery flames. I tried to claw at my temples but Ray leaned over me and pinned me to the floor.

"Don't worry, it's normal. We're just stopping you from hurting yourself." He laughed. It made sense; all I wanted to do was tear at the pain to make it go away. Staring into my eyes, Kirsty looked on in horror. Looking at her caused even more pain and I let out a shrill scream

"Why is she in pain?" Kirsty screamed. The guys turned to her in surprise, looking as if she should remember too. Calming at last, the pain died down. I daren't stand up in case my limbs were still weak. Carefully, I turned my head and spoke.

"When your memory comes back, your brain aches and it wrecks your nerves. You should have experienced it by now; we would have been given the same amount of memory reversal." I said to her. It was strange to think that I had once forgotten all that my killjoy life had involved. So much excitement.

"B..But what about Kirsty." Poison quivered.

"Don't say any of our real names, Lucy." Ghoul stated, "Leave it until you both remember."

Slowly, it started getting dark in the desert. We had all been sat around in silence, occasionally giving suggestions as to why Kirsty still had no clue what she was doing here. Poison looked the most annoyed by it; they were best friends before we had left for Zone 2. Jet Star was my best friend; he was the only one who knew my whole story. He also knew that in my last battle, the one before I lost my memory, I had faced Julian in battle and managed to stun him. This time around, it had been him that had wiped my memory clean.

"What if I'm not the right girl?" Kirsty suggested.

"You are. You definitely are." Poison said, not even bothering to look up from the ground.

"How do you know? I mean, I know it's Kirsty, but what makes you so sure?" I said rather defensively.

"She's wearing a simple black ring with some words engraved on it, it's definitely her. She wore it the day she left."

I sighed. Would she ever get her memory back? I just wanted my best friend with us again. Segregating myself from the group, I began to draw my own symbol in the sand. It was a diamond with a few beads of water dripping off it. On the back of her jacket, Kirsty's symbol was similar to mind. It was a diamond too but with a knife through it as if the diamond had been stabbed. It was rather fitting that we had almost the same, we were the Diamond Sisters. We weren't as well known as the fabulous killjoys but other gangs that roamed these deserts knew that we travelled with them a lot. Turning around, I could see Kirsty sat on the ground looking miserable, her eyes filled with questions and worry.

"Poison, I think she needs the shock." Kobra Kid said, his lips twisting upwards to form a sympathetic smile.

"But we still need to give it time." He replied, slightly scared.

"Look, they were both supposed to start at the same time, one's memory would start the others." Ghoul sighed. The rest of the guys looked panicked, none more than Poison. Silently, Jet Star led me over to his motorbike. This was it, we'd go back to Dr. Death and it would all be okay. He'd fix this mess. I mounted the bike and three of the guys took me in the direction of the diner. It was only a few seconds before I realised that Poison and Kirsty hadn't joined us. Looking back, I could just make out their shadows against the sun set. I screamed.

A blinding light, one that I knew to be a lasers', echoed around them. Before they were out of sight, I watched as Kirsty fell limply to the floor.


End file.
